


What Love Brought Us

by Icecat45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love gave them hope, as they prepared for the final battle for humanity's freedom. And it also brought them together in the aftermath, as they witnessed the dawn of a new age. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Brought Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shittyfoureyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/gifts).



> A fic requested by Scrangie on tumblr. It took me a while to get this written, but its finally done. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it!

After what seemed like an eternity of war, loss, and endless death against the Titans, here humanity stood. Prepared to face the Titans in the battle that was to come, the battle that would determine humanity’s fate. Determine whether the human race would be free, no longer trapped like birds in a gilded cage. Or whether the cage would still hold them, the Titans still outside, circling like sharks. Driving the human race ever closer to oblivion.

It was growing close to dawn, and in the pre-dawn light, two figures crouched together in the ruins of an abandoned house in the Shiganshina district. Both soldiers, yes, green cloaks bearing the wings of freedom upon their back. A lantern illuminated them as well, so that they might better see each other while they went over the plans for the coming battle. Plans that were crucial, especially given the nature of the abilities the two soldiers possessed.

If asked for an honest answer, Levi Ackerman would say that he hadn’t expected to be here with Eren Jaeger at this very moment, preparing to fight in the battle that would ensure humanity’s freedom, should they emerge victorious. A natural assumption to make, given the notoriously high mortality rate of soldiers in the Survey Corps. He’d long assumed that one of them would have died in battle before now, most likely himself. Humanity’s Strongest Soldier he may be, but even Humanity’s Strongest was still mortal. Could still bleed, still feel both physical pain and the ache of loss.

Yet, here they stood. Kneeled before each other, actually.

By the sisters, they might truly make it. Might both survive this, and see the dawn of a new age for humanity.

Odds of survival that were increased, first for Eren, and now for Levi, by the power that flowed through their veins. The Titan’s power, always there, beneath the skin, waiting to be unleashed at their command.

Levi hadn’t expected to use the Titan serum on himself. He’d planned to use that precious substance to save the life of Erwin Smith, planned to save the life of his old friend by giving him the Beast Titan’s power. Unfortunately, things rarely went according to plan, and in this case, they hadn’t. Erwin Smith had breathed his last before Levi even had a chance to inject the serum into his veins. Truly, he mourned the loss of his friend. Yet Levi could not bring back the dead, much as he might wish to. No power existed that could accomplish such a feat.

But there was one thing Levi could do. He could live, and remember Erwin, along with all the other friends and comrades he had lost. Under those circumstances, Levi had made a choice. The choice to inject the serum into his body…

And claim the Beast Titan’s power as his own. Use it to better fight for humanity, and so that he could live. To celebrate with the survivors, and remember the lives of those who had been lost.

As he sat now, ever aware of the fearsome power slumbering within himself. Within Eren. Very new, in his case, and not nearly as honed as Eren’s powers. Yet Levi had enough control over them to fight, and well. And that would be more than enough for the coming battle. It had to be. Strengthening his abilities, taking the time to truly master them, would have to wait. Of that, both he and Eren were aware.

Along with something else. Precious, and held close to each of their hearts, where such an emotion was meant to be kept.

Levi had not expected to fall in love with Eren Jaeger. Indeed, he still wasn’t precisely sure when his feelings had shifted from friendship, to those of romantic love. Yet they had; of that, he was certain. Simply being in Eren’s presence made him feel warm and safe, a respite from the war they waged against the Titans. Of course, that was only part of it. Eren’s passion and his kindness were only two of the many things Levi loved about Eren. Desire, as well, of the sort that had led to Levi taking himself in hand, Eren’s name on his lips as he did so.

And these were feelings which Eren returned. Passionately, as he’d never been the sort of person to do things in half-measures. Of course, falling in love was one of those things. That Levi was attractive, Eren would readily admit. But, as it was with Levi, Eren had not fallen in love based on physical appearance alone.

Neither of them had confessed their feelings yet. For various reasons, they had not. Nevertheless, that love had proved itself to be strong, steadfast. Not the sort that would fade away easily.

“Well, that covers our battle strategy.” Levi said, as he turned over the last page in the file they had been given. “Now, we wait. And hope it all goes according to plan.” If it didn’t…

Eren smiled. Shaky, hesitant, attempting to reassure himself that everything would be okay in the end. “Yeah. Now we wait for the signal.” To charge forth into battle. Hopefully catching some of the Titans (and possibly shifters, as well) unawares.

“Nervous?” Levi’s expression softened even more than it already had.

“Yeah, I am.” Eren ran a hand through his hair. “Not just for us. But for our friends, as well.” _Those of us who are still alive… It’s a miracle we made it this far._ Yet Eren was afraid of what would happen to his friends in the coming battle. Afraid of losing them.

Levi didn’t quite know what to say. He didn’t want to break Eren’s heart by promising that they’d all make it through, only for that promise to go unfulfilled. Yet he could provide comfort, and he’d give it. So he moved over, sitting right next to Eren, and ruffled his hair with his right hand, before resting that same hand on Eren’s back.

“Thanks, Levi.”

The sky was growing brighter, slowly but surely. Soon, very soon, they would hear the signal that called them into battle. Already, they could hear the roars of Titans in the distance, growing ever louder, ever closer. Once they flew into battle, thunderous footsteps shaking the ground… would both of them return alive? Would their friends? There was no guarantee of survival, even for them. Because even the strongest soldiers could (and did) fall in battle.

Eren and Levi both considered that. When they did, both came to a realization.

They couldn’t die. Couldn’t _risk_ dying. Not without letting each other know how they felt. Even if their feelings were not returned, they both knew confessing that love was the better choice. If one or both of them died in the coming battle… then the survivor (should there be one), would never know of the love the other had held for them.

“Before we go… There’s something I need to say.” Eren’s voice did not waver, filled with conviction as it was.

They turned, so that they could face each other.

“What is it?” Levi’s voice was soft, as their eyes met. As though he knew the importance of what Eren was about to say.

“I love you.” The words were matched by the emotion swirling in Eren’s green eyes. “It’s unexpected, I know that. But I can’t go off to fight. Not when one of us might die. Not without letting you know how I feel, anyway. Even if you don’t…”

As Levi’s right hand came to cup his cheek, Eren paused. Waiting in anticipation.

“I love you, too.” Levi’s expression was soft, tender. A perfect reflection of his emotions.

The two of them leaned forward, their lips meeting in a tender, yet passionate, kiss. Eren’s arms snaked around Levi’s back, holding him close. Levi’s right hand, which had been resting on his cheek, moved to tangle in his messy brown locks. Levi’s left hand ultimately came to rest on the small of Eren’s back. Eren’s tongue brushed against Levi’s lips, seeking entrance. Which Levi granted, his tongue brushing against Eren’s own. It was new for the both of them, and a bit clumsy. But truly, it couldn’t have been better than this.

Eventually, they pulled back from the kiss, gazing into each other’s eyes. Each seeing all the emotions the other felt, open and unguarded. Still holding each other close, not wanting this moment to end. Hoping that the battle would never come, that they could find a home somewhere and live in peace.

War was already here, they both knew that. How could they not, when it raged outside, the moment when they would be called forth drawing closer with every second? Survive… all they had to do was make it through this, and the home both of them had envisioned could be theirs.

Someday.

“When we go…” Levi paused, took a breath. “Don’t die. _Please_.” _Don’t let this be the last time I see you alive. There’s so much I wanted to share with you._

Eren cupped Levi’s face in his hands, feeling the soft skin against his own. He hoped this wouldn’t be the last time they shared a kiss. “Then I won’t die. We both know I’m not _that_ easy to kill.” Eren laughed; a forced, strained sound. “But you have to promise not to die, too. I want to see you alive when all this is over, because there’s so much we haven’t experienced together.”

It was then that Levi realized he’d said all of those words aloud. Let Eren hear them. Hear a pledge, _a promise_ , that this was not the end. That they would both make it through this. Them, and all of their friends who yet lived.

An acoustic flare sounded in the distance, and they rose in tandem, knowing the time had finally come. Eren leapt from the window first, firing his grappling hooks into the roof of the building across the street. Levi followed. As the pair raced forward, each of them raised a hand, biting down hard. The taste of hot blood rushing over both their tongues.

Twin flashes of golden light surrounded them, as their footsteps shook the ground. Eren and Levi, Titans both, rushed forth to join the battle.

Side by side.

As they hoped to be once victory was theirs.

*****

In the end, Humanity’s final stand against the Titans had not remained confined to the Shiganshina district. Some of the battle had spilled over into Wall Maria itself. The aid of the Garrison Regiment and the Military Police had been much awaited, though it hadn’t made victory any easier to come by. Not with how many Titans they were set against, nor the sheer strength of their foes.

Despite their losses, minimized by the fact that Eren and Levi had parted ways during the battle, going to aid soldiers most in need of it, they had won. After living under the rule of the Titans for over a hundred years, it was over. Humanity was free. Finally, blessedly, free.

In the aftermath, Levi raced through the city using his gear, searching for his friends amongst the survivors. So far, he’d found Hanji and Moblit, as well as Jean and Mikasa. It heartened him to know that the four of them had survived, that he would not have to mourn their loss. Yet he had not found the other members of his squad, nor the Titan shifters who had chosen to side with humanity once more in the conflict.

He had not found Eren.

Eren had exited his Titan form some time during the battle, as he had. Of that, Levi was certain. After all, Eren’s Titan form would have stuck out like a sore thumb above the rooftops. So he was either in his human form somewhere, alive. Or he was…

No, Levi would not allow his thoughts to continue along that line. Eren was alive, he had to be. Levi knew how strong, how _passionate_ , Eren was. About seeing the world beyond the Walls, seeing humanity freed… As a result, he would not have let himself die here.

Levi descended to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust in the early evening light. The others followed him, knowing that they would now continue their search on the ground. For their friends, their comrades… And for Levi, his lover. Though those with him did not know that yet. They would soon, he knew. Because his relationship with Eren, new as it was, was not something shameful to be hidden away.

Or it would be, if Eren had indeed survived.

At Levi’s signal, the five of them set off through the city streets, keeping watch for survivors. Indeed, there were survivors, from each of the military branches… and casualties, as well. None that any of them considered friends, as far as Levi could tell. Yet still, he mourned each life lost, few as they were, due to casualties being low. Having Titans fighting _for_ humanity had helped tremendously, in that regard.

They walked through the streets of Shiganshina for some time, until they rounded a street corner, entering a secluded square. One that had (surprisingly) largely been untouched by the battle. Most certainly, it was _not_ unoccupied, though the soldiers did not notice their presence at first, pre-occupied with each other as they were. Connie, Sasha, and Armin were all present, tending to each other’s (thankfully minor, all things considered) injuries, Ymir assisting them. And then there was one more. Facing away from him, with a very familiar head of messy brown hair.

Then Eren turned to face him, and those green eyes went wide. Levi’s feet carries him forward, and so did Eren’s. So they met in a fierce embrace; one of love, happiness, and most of all, relief. Relief that they had both survived, and were together again. They, along with the rest of their friends who had survived.

“Eren…” Levi murmured, his face pressed into Eren’s shoulder. Inhaling his scent, reveling in the warmth of his presence. “You made it.”

A soft laugh escaped from Eren. “Of course I did, Levi. Did you really think I’d break my promise?”

“I didn’t. We both know you’re too stubborn to die.” They pulled back only just, so they could look into each other’s eyes. “I just… couldn’t help worrying about you.”

At this, Eren brought his right hand up to cup Levi’s cheek. Levi sighed at the warmth of Eren’s touch, at the feel of that large hand gently cradling his face. The two of them leaned forward, their eyes drifting shut, as their lips met in a tender kiss. Conveying the love they felt, while making it plain to the crowd of on-lookers. Both of them could hear the surprised chatter from their friends, yet for now, they stayed wrapped up in each other.

It _was_ a surprising sight, they knew. But the idea of them, as a couple, was one their friends would get used to. If the buzz of conversation around them was anything to go by.

For now, though, Levi focused on the feel of Eren’s lips on his own. On cradling the back of Eren’s head, while running his fingers through messy chocolate locks. Feeling the warmth of Eren’s breath against his face. Simply enjoying the fact that the man he loved had survived. That they had all the time in the world to explore their new-found relationship. To love each other.

And so Eren and Levi remained in the fading evening light. In the company of their friends, celebrating the fact that they were alive. And that they would live to see the sunrise.

*****

Upon receiving news of humanity’s victory over the Titans, the streets burst to life in celebration, in every settlement within the Walls. For weeks on end, as it would eventually turn out, the populace celebrated as often as they could. The members of the military, too, amidst funeral preparations for their deceased comrades. It was a celebration of those who had lived… and those whose lives had been lost.

Though the people celebrated this victory in other ways, too. Not just by celebrating in the streets. By spending time at home with their friends, their families…

Or their lovers.

As Eren and Levi did, on this particular night. It had been a little over a week since the battle, and things had been rather hectic in that time, all things considered. It was all they could do to snatch a few fleeting moments in private to themselves, and they had treasured each and every one. Things finally seemed to be slowing down, now, and they would have more time to properly explore their romantic feelings.

It was late in the Survey Corps HQ. _Very_ late. The only people still awake were either in the privacy of their rooms (or the barracks), or stuck on guard duty for the night.

Fortunately for them, Eren and Levi fell quite firmly into the former category. And so they lay together on Levi’s bed (soon to be theirs, actually), facing each other, in the privacy of his room. A fire burned brightly in the hearth, providing both light _and_ a romantic atmosphere.

Levi draped his arm over Eren, pulling him close. Eren smiled softly, before capturing Levi’s lips in a sweet kiss. He could feel Levi smile as he kissed him, and the action caused his heart to flutter. Resting his left hand on Levi’s right side, feeling the thin fabric of his shirt beneath it, Eren knew that right now, there was no place he’d rather be.

Pulling back from the kiss, Levi smiled, affection readily apparent in his soft grey eyes. “You really like kissing me, don’t you?”

Eren laughed. “Can you blame me? It’s not my fault that kissing you feels really nice.”

“No, I can’t.”

Levi moved his arm from where it was draped over Eren to cradle the back of his head, running his fingers through the soft strands of hair. And then he leaned forward, to grant Eren a kiss in return. Eren was right. This _was_ nice. More than nice, actually. For a moment, Levi tried to think of a word to describe just how good kissing Eren felt, only to come up blank. Though that may have been because he was distracted by the feel of Eren’s lips pressed against his own.

Soon enough, Eren felt Levi’s tongue brush against his lips, requesting entrance. Which he granted; and when he did, their kiss only deepened and became more passionate. Letting out small ‘mmhs’ and ‘ahhs’ of pleasure, Eren’s left hand began to move along Levi’s side, while his right came to rest on Levi’s clothed chest. Feeling the strong, defined muscles that were hidden from his sight by his shirt.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, splaying his hands out on his strong back, mapping out the muscles concealed by the thin layer of cloth. Wishing that his hands were in contact with Eren’s bare skin, instead. So Levi began to move his hands down from where they rested on Eren’s upper back. Slowly, gauging Eren’s reaction, seeing whether he enjoyed it. If the way Eren arched into his touch were any indication, he did. And Eren’s hands began to move, as well. The left moving down his back, a mirror of Levi’s own actions. And the right slowly moving down his front, as if he were eager to bring his hands into contact with Levi’s bare skin.

As their hands began to roam lower and lower, their kissing grew more heated. Breathing growing heavier, their hearts beginning to race within their chests. Levi’s quiet moans soon began to reflect Eren’s own, as he felt a familiar heat beginning to pool between his legs.

When Levi’s hands reached the hem of Eren’s shirt, he slipped his hands beneath it. And they came to rest on the small of Eren’s back, now against bare, soft skin. Eren’s gasp at the skin-on-skin contact was one of arousal, of desire, and the growing bulge Levi could feel pressed against him made that even more obvious. Still, Levi was nothing if not patient, and he kept his pace slow. By his own admission, Eren had never done anything sexual with another person before. And Levi _would not_ rush him into such a thing.

Because it was just as new for him, so he knew how Eren might feel.

As Levi’s hands gently caressed the soft skin of Eren’s back, gradually moving higher, and revealing more of his bare skin, it became apparent that Eren had his own ideas, as well. When Eren’s right hand slipped under the hem of his shirt, subsequently moving up the hard planes of his stomach. Followed by his left slipping under the back. The hem rose quickly as Eren’s hands moved. Almost like Eren didn’t just want to touch; he wanted to see, as well.

Moaning in response, feeling his cock stiffen even further, Levi pulled away from their heated kiss reluctantly. Only to lift Eren’s shirt higher, as Eren did the same to him. Shortly after, their shirts were off, tossed somewhere else in the room, landing where they would.

Then, Levi maneuvered Eren onto his back, before moving on top of him. Drinking in the sight of Eren beneath him, pupils blown wide with arousal, only a small sliver of green visible. Admiring his beautiful tanned skin and sculpted muscles. Noticing how his skin was beginning to develop a faint sheen of sweat, and how his arousal tented his pants. Along with lightly brushing his fingertips across Eren’s chest.

When he spoke, Levi’s voice was a soft whisper. “Just look at you. You’re so beautiful, Eren.”

Eren gave a small gasp-moan in response to Levi’s praise, and his cock throbbed, as well. Noting Eren’s reaction, Levi filed that particular bit of information away. If Eren liked being praised, well… something like that would be well worth exploring, when they did this again.

Eren proceeded to wrap his arms around Levi’s back, pulling him down, so that they were pressed flush against each other. Allowing them to feel the evidence of each other’s arousal, as well. Levi moaned when he felt Eren’s erection brush against his own, still separated by layers of clothing, and gave an unconscious roll of his hips. The action punctuated by Eren’s even louder moan, along with Eren moving his hands down his back until they squeezed his ass cheeks through his pants. As well as spreading his legs, so that Levi could settle between them.

After feeling Eren’s warm hands on his bare skin, knowing how aroused they both were… Levi wanted nothing more than to strip them both of their remaining clothes. So they could gaze upon each other with no barriers between them… and allow things to go even further than they already had.

Taking a deep breath, and bringing his hands up to cup Eren’s face, Levi spoke. “Eren, do you want to stop?” He had to know whether Eren really wanted things to go farther than they already had.

“No.” Eren’s voice was low and breathy, brimming with arousal. “I want this. I want _you_ , Levi.”

Leaning down, Levi smiled. “So do I.” And he felt Eren shiver at the words, at feeling Levi’s warm breath against his ear.

Regretfully, Levi raised himself up, breaking their skin contact. Running his fingertips over the dark trail of hair beneath Eren’s navel, he unfastened his lover’s pants. Before carefully slipping Eren’s pants and undergarments off in a single movement, Eren raising his hips to assist. Then, Levi felt Eren’s hands do the same, their clothes haphazardly thrown aside…

Fully nude, the two of them couldn’t look away from each other. Levi fully indulged himself as he took in the glory of Eren, naked and aroused, atop the sheets of his bed. Smiled softly as he took in the sight of Eren’s defined chest and stomach, mapping out the defined muscles with his hands, as well. Feeling the incredible softness of his skin. Watching Eren gasp at the warmth of his hands… Resting one hand on Eren’s hip, Levi slowly ran the fingertips of the other through the coarse hair at the base of Eren’s shaft. Before finally, with Eren giving a nod of approval, wrapping his hand around it.

Levi admired the length and thickness of Eren’s cock, and stroked him slowly, feeling the warm, velvety skin glide under his hand. Felt his own arousal throb as Eren _moaned_ , hands fisting in the sheets. Even louder when Levi gently eased his foreskin up over the dripping pink head, then lightly running the pad of his thumb across it. Curiously, finding out just how Eren liked to be touched.

When Eren began to spread his legs even further, Levi released his hold on Eren’s shaft. To see what he had planned, and learn what he wanted to do.

Eren’s right hand came to rest on his stomach, while he smiled softly. And Levi sighed at Eren’s touch, warm and gentle and oh so welcome. His grey eyes met Eren’s green once more, as he arched into Eren’s touch, silently encouraging him to do as he pleased.

Which Eren did, as he slowly moved his hand further down Levi’s stomach. Feeling how warm and soft the older man’s pale skin was, along with running his fingers through the coarse black hair at the base of Levi’s cock. Eren could feel Levi shiver as he did this, and noted how the older man gasped. Along with the arousal burning in his grey eyes, just begging for Eren to touch him…

And then, when Eren’s warm hand wrapped around him, Levi moaned, and it took all his willpower not to thrust into Eren’s grip. Thankfully, he didn’t have to, with Eren’s slow, curious strokes providing more than enough pleasure.

Taking his time, Eren simply admired the sight of Levi above him, at the sight of his hand on Levi’s cock. It was long and thick, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. Eren noted how Levi shuddered when he lightly ran his thumb over the swollen head, smooth and pink and dripping with precome. At Levi’s high, keening moan when he eased his foreskin back up over the head, then slowly ran his thumb along the edge of it, smearing some of the precome there.

Eren didn’t do this for long, though. Much as Levi was enjoying it, Eren knew that if he continued, this would be over far sooner than either of them would like. So he released his grip on Levi’s pulsing length, before raising his hands and resting them on Levi’s sides.

Breathing in, Eren spoke. “Levi… I want you. Inside me.”

Levi grinned. “We could do that.” He paused. “Or… you could go inside _me_.”

The thought of that was certainly appealing. “Another time. Tonight, I want you. In me.” Eren certainly knew what he wanted.

Levi nodded. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

Leaning off to the side, Levi began to rummage through a dresser drawer. Until he had successfully retrieved what he was searching for. A clear vial, filled with oil. Kneeling back between Eren’s widely spread legs, Levi uncapped the vial, drizzling the oil over the fingers on his right hand.

Bringing his slick fingers back to Eren’s entrance, Levi slowly rubbed in a circle, before carefully pushing in with a single finger. Slowly sliding it in and out, letting Eren get used to the newness of the sensation. Before inserting a second, to go alongside the first. So far, Eren had remained relaxed, comfortable. Showing no signs of pain or discomfort, as he gasped and moaned in pleasure.

Slipping his fingers out of Eren, Levi heard him groan in frustration at the loss. Making sure Eren watched, Levi poured a fair amount of oil into his palm, then stroked himself. Generously slicking his cock, while watching Eren’s breathing grow heavier.

Once he was done, Levi settled himself between Eren’s legs, sighing as he felt them wrap around his hips. Levi captured Eren’s lips in a long, lingering kiss as the head of his cock came into contact with Eren’s entrance, and he slowly began to push inside. Levi moaned, long and low, as he trembled at the feel of Eren’s body around him, hot and tight. Reminded himself to go slow, so that it continued to feel good for both of them.

And it did feel good, Eren knew, as he felt Levi’s wonderfully thick length stretching him open. Slowly, carefully, until Levi was fully seated inside him. After a moment, Levi began to move, his thrusts long and slow. Both of them gasping and moaning at every thrust, every brush of each other’s sweat-slicked skin against their own. Eren’s arms wrapped around Levi’s strong back, holding him close.

Eventually, Eren began to feel a sweet pressure building in his groin. And Levi’s moans began to increase in pitch and frequency. Wrapping a hand around Eren’s leaking shaft, Levi stroked him… Until he came with a high, breathy moan, painting both of their stomachs white with come. Levi followed not long after, his cock throbbing as he filled Eren in long, hot pulses.

Sated and soaked with sweat, the two of them rested for a moment, to catch their breath. Levi’s softening length slipping out of him, a wet rush of semen following it.

Levi kissed Eren gently, his voice warm with all the love he held. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

When Eren nodded, a blissful expression on his face, Levi got up, walking over to his bathroom. He soon returned, carrying a cool, wet cloth. Which he used to clean Eren, and then himself. Gently, love imbuing his every action.

Eren sighed as Levi carefully cleaned him off, his eyes drifting shut in bliss. Let himself bask in the gentle care of his lover, whose touch had brought him to the heights of pleasure. And now, who cared for him in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Warmth suffused Eren’s being at the thought, and he hummed in contentment.

When Levi had finished cleaning himself off, he lay down next to Eren, pulling the sheets over them both, as the fire in the hearth slowly began to burn itself out. Then, he pulled Eren into his arms, affectionately nuzzling the base of his neck. Sleep soon began to overtake Levi, but before that, he reflected on what had just happened.

Here, pressed against the warmth of Eren’s body, Levi could only say that he felt safe. And loved, while feeling that his bond with Eren had deepened somehow. How could he not, after the intimacy of what they just shared? An intimacy that he knew he would share with Eren again. After how good it had felt being inside Eren, knowing how good that had been for him… Well, Levi was certainly curious to find out how that felt for himself.

But all that would happen in good time. For now, Eren and Levi drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. Secure in the knowledge that they would live to see tomorrow, and every day after it, for as long as they both lived. A life that they would share, now that love had brought them together.


End file.
